He was so infuriating
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Every single thing about Reno irritated Rufus. His attitude, his appeaance, everything. Utterly shameless fluff!
1. Rufus's view of Reno

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, university and Nano are really taking it out of me. So here is some mindless fluff for my best friend's birthday. It's a little early, but I needed to write something that wasn't nano. If you're waiting for updates, don't worry, they will be done as soon as possible.  
**Pairing:** Rufus/Reno  
**Warnings:** Total and shameless fluff.

* * *

Ever since he first met Reno, Rufus regretted it. He doubted that there had been a single person in the history of humanity who could be quite so consistently and completely irritating. He was certain that the other did it deliberately. Reno seemed to make up his own set of times to be in work, which varied from one day to the next, and even then, seeing his paperwork was so rare an event he felt it should be celebrated. Reno seemed to agree, as he would often hand in one scrunched up sheet of paper covered in scrawl and then walk out, leaving the office in disarray. To avoid handing in one piece of paperwork, he had even gone as far as to blow up the computer which contained the details about it.

It wasn't just his paperwork that was a problem. The ex-slummer had an appearance issue which was dragging down the appearance of the whole of ShinRa. Whether it was a simple mission, or an official photo-call, he wore his blue suit with an attitude of carelessness, looking like he had just thrown it on. No matter how many times Rufus reprimanded him, the clumsy dress sense continued.

As he had got to know Reno better, he'd come to believe that that Reno did actually just throw on whoever's clothes happened to be nearest. Reno often stayed out late in the slum bars, drinking until the early hours. He'd stagger home, crashing on one of the Turk's couches – or even Rufus's in a true emergency. Then the next morning he'd wake up, still in the same clothes he had been wearing the day before, then stumble into work.

The alcoholism wasn't a serious problem, at least not in Rufus's mind. As long as Reno needed alcohol, he needed money. To get money, he needed to work. What was a problem was the other's actions when drunk. It wasn't that he talked, he didn't reveal secrets, not when drunk, not when kidnapped and tortured when the missions went wrong. At the bars, Reno didn't even get up and dance on the tables unless some of the SOLDIER urged him to. What he did do was far more disturbing. He'd act more seriously, almost tearful, arms around himself. He wouldn't even acknowledge Rude.

Though Rufus knew he should be glad for these few moments of peace, he felt uncomfortable with it, and so followed the Turks' example, giving Reno more alcohol until the depression disappeared and was replaced with a giggly immature happiness. That too was irritating, but at least Rufus could stand it. Just.

Then Rufus had been injured, geostigma wracking his body, leaving him in agony. Reno was still as informal as ever, an ever-present annoyance. He sat by the other's bed, eating crisps, getting crumbs on Rufus's sheets which would irritate his sensitive skin. Rufus moved an arm to push them away.  
"Those in yer way?" Reno asked, spraying more crumbs everywhere as he tried to brush Rufus clean.

Rufus nodded, rolling his eyes. Reno was a mess, casual even now. He'd get food on the sheets, he'd ramble on late into the night, stopping Rufus from sleeping. Then, one night, he'd decided there would be a sleepover, 'because he was tired too dammit'. The redhead had climbed into bed with Rufus, ignoring his protests.  
"Come 'ere…" He draped one arm over Rufus, stroking the man's side.

Rufus could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
"Reno, let me go. You're drunk."  
"Shullup. I don' wan' ta think bout that tonigh…" The other hiccoughed slightly. "Ya gonna get better ya hear me? Ya gonna be well again…Cos if you don', I'll make you have a sleepover every night! An' if ya die, I'm gonna kill you…"

Rufus sighed, adjusting himself in Reno's grip to get more comfortable. There was no point in arguing with him in his current mood. Much better just to smile, pretend to accept it, and wait for Reno to sober up. Reno really was the most infuriating man he had ever met.

Reno never did live up to his threat of killing Rufus, but he had come close a few times. Once when his EMR had accidently come into contact with Rufus's wheelchair, giving the man minor burns – which would have been far more serious if not for the number of layers the other wore. Reno's pay had been docked for a month after that, but he didn't seem to care.

Then, after the Remnants had been defeated, and the rain washed Rufus clean of all his injuries, all the virus which had been polluting his body, Reno had thrown himself at him, hugging him so tightly it broke three of Rufus's ribs, sending the newly-recovered man straight back to a hospital bed.

When Rufus had left, to return to his rooms in the ShinRa tower, Reno had followed at a distance. For once in his life, he waited respectfully outside, changing into his pyjamas in the corridor. Then he had knocked on the door, and walked in, grinning at Rufus who was still putting his nightshirt on.  
"Sleepover."

Rufus raised an eyebrow.  
"Reno. I do not want a sleepover with someone wearing moogle pyjamas." Reno shrugged, laying in the President's bed.  
"'s me or the floor…"

Rufus almost facepalmed, laying down next to the man with not only the most irritating work habits ever, but also the most ludicrous pyjamas.

A few weeks after that, Reno found the most effective way of all of irritating Rufus, one that bothered the other man far more than anything he had managed previously. He found something which threatened to drive the poor President mad with exasperation. This thing didn't even require any effort from him. All he had to do was carry on being himself, and join Rufus in his bed, holding the blonde close, stroking his hair. Just like that, despite Rufus's intentions, and opinions, and wishes, Rufus had found himself falling for Reno.

***

A stack of Reno's paperwork landed on Rufus's desk. Completely blank. Rufus knew now why the other had always gone to such lengths to avoid it, Reno was barely literate.  
"Take a seat Reno. We want to make this as painless as possible."  
"I don't really irrita'e ya that much do I boss?" Reno hit the president with his best pathetic look.  
"Oh, trust me Reno you do. Now, once I've been through this with you, I want you to do it for yourself in future okay?" Reno nodded, a slight pout threatening on his lips. He liked getting out of paperwork.

Rufus smiled, ignoring the other's stupid expressions. Reno would learn to do his own paperwork, and he would do it well. Then, he would no longer be such an embarrassment. Reno was still the most infuriating man in existence, but Rufus knew that if he left, he would miss him.  
"Here, at the top of the page, write your name."  
Reno nodded, tongue protruding from the side of his mouth as he slowly wrote it out.  
"R-e-n-o S-h-i-n-R-a." He leant up and kissed Rufus. Rufus shook his head in mild annoyance and kissed back.


	2. Reno's view of Rufus

**AN:** It was suggested by Kalisca that I did a second chapter of this. I have been thinking about it for a while, and finally got around to doing so.  
**Pairing:** Rufus/Reno  
**Warnings:** Language, Reno's POV, fluff

* * *

Reno had been shocked when he first met Rufus. Sure, he had heard the rumours about the ice prince, they all had, but he never expected him to be quite so unfriendly in reality. Rufus didn't smile at him or at anyone, didn't laugh at his jokes, and glared at his uniform. The other insisted he did his paperwork, and didn't seem to even consider that Reno might have a good reason for not doing it.

Of course, that wasn't the most irritating thing about that man, though there were many things about Rufus that made his blood boil. It quickly became one of Reno's favourite hobbies to sit there and list ways that Rufus irritated him. One of his favourites was the way the other had looked at him when he had first seen him, staring at his uniform as though it was less than what the boy's creature left on the carpet. He didn't want to be treated like he was beneath shit. This was made a lot worse by Rufus's habit of adjusting Reno's outfit while he was wearing it, until it was all that Reno could do not to just push his hands away and yell at him. He wasn't some doll for Rufus to dress up and make pretty.

That was another branch to the problem; Rufus was arrogant as hell. He had no idea of what life was like beneath his tower, cut off from reality like a fairy tale princess. The slums made as much sense to him as an alien planet. He treated those around him like scum, and everyone let him because if not they could have been in trouble. That angered Reno. Rufus was nowhere near as perfect as he thought he was.

The way Rufus's gaze followed Reno, no matter where he went, began to annoy him, as did the fact he ended up called before the other with surprising regularity for all manner of mishaps and misbehaviour. He was left feeling like a naughty puppy more than a respected Turk, and he didn't like that. He felt sick when he knew the other was judging him for sleeping around, knowing Rufus had never once known the comfort of a warm body when everything else seemed lost. In Rufus's eyes, Reno felt he was no better than a whore.

So he set out to teach him. He spent more time with him, turned up on his doorstep at moments of need, throwing himself on Rufus's mercy, and the other lacked the cruelty to turn him away. He drank with Rufus, even when it brought back memories that he wished to keep buried, and he lost the will to argue as glass after glass of alcohol was given to him, thrown back down his throat until he forgot his own name.

When Rufus got sick, it seemed to be a new way of annoying Reno. Over the previous few months, Reno had begun to admit to himself that he didn't spend time with Rufus just because he had to, or even from an urge to teach the other a lesson. He spent time with the vice-president because he liked his company. Being sick meant that Rufus could no longer go out with him, could no longer do much other than curl up in bed and croak orders which visibly exhausted him.

Again, Reno tried to correct this behaviour. He didn't raise it with the other, knowing that Rufus would bite back if he tried to tell him that he worked too hard. So instead, he just imposed himself on Rufus's life, cuddling up against him.

Then Rufus had criticised his pyjamas. Reno found this rather offensive, as he was fond of this particular pair of pyjamas. They had small pairs of kissing moogles against a pale blue background, and they were his favourites. So he'd cuddled closer. It was only when he woke up the next morning, still ensnared in the young man's arms, that he realised that he might actually be closer to him than he wished to admit.

From that night on, he tried to care for Rufus better, to give him the strength to survive. He didn't think he could cope with losing him. It was shortly after he made this decision that Rufus had made his single most infuriating choice to date, when he threw himself off the top of a collapsing building, shooting all the way down. Rufus insisted that he knew the Turks wouldn't let him fall, but the fear Reno felt building up in his throat as he watched the other dive towards the ground sickened the smitten Turk, making him feel ill even years later.

When Rufus recovered, Reno embraced him hard enough to cause injury, and that was annoying too. He'd realised his feelings might be reciprocated, and was overjoyed. He'd held him close for a few moments, before facing the fact he'd injured him again, and so he was going back to hospital for another few weeks, further delaying any intimacy. Reno was fed up by now.

When Rufus emerged, he had hesitated before crawling into bed with Reno again, and that had worried him, but then they had held each other close, and Reno realised that he smelt of cologne. Finally, after months of waiting, they were together, and Reno took Rufus's surname for his own. The fact he demanded that ShinRa was spelt with a capital R was pretty irritating too, but Reno felt that overall, it was probably worth it.


End file.
